


Dangan Ronpa: Survivors

by madokanaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, i m so sorry, i'll probably fix up all these dumb tags as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madokanaegi/pseuds/madokanaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the six survivors of the School Life of Mutual Killing are thrust back out into the despairing world, a lot of things ended up taking a turn for the worse in ways they didn't exactly expect to find when they stepped out of that door. Now they have to survive out in the most post-apocalyptic world you can imagine.</p><p>joint project with a friend who doesn't have an ao3 account. we're not very organized. or coordinated. or very good at writing. we're so sorry you've been subject to this decent idea in not as good writing. updates might also be kinda slow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy

**Author's Note:**

> we might have screwed up with the first/third person thing by accident and kept using the wrong stuff without realising oops. there might be a few (by few, i mean many) mistakes as well since we write this (mostly during class time) on a google doc. i also go back and tweak it a lot so ye ah. this is on ff.net as well but they will typically be less updated versions of the chapters on there
> 
> the first chapter is also kind of just. the dialogue from the very end of the actual game. we kinda thought it would work that way haha sorry

Finally, it was over. We had won our freedom. For three whole weeks, we were trapped in this place like caged animals, and finally, freedom was in our grasp. We ran to the front door of the school, and everyone stopped in front as we all looked at each other hoping that what Enoshima had said was true, that if we voted for her we would be set free.

 

“Well, we won’t get anywhere just standing here. I think it’s about time we go.” It was Kirigiri who had broken the confused silence. “I think you should do the honors, Naegi-kun.” she said as she handed out the device to me. It was the only thing Junko Enoshima had held onto until the very moment she died, and then left behind for us.

 

“D... do you think it’s real?” asked Asahina. “Is that really the key to this door?”

 

“As best as I can guess, based on what she said, that should be it,” Kirigiri replied.

 

We all remembered the last words that Enoshima had said to us - “But if all of you with to punish me, then I’ll have you leave this place.”

 

“And you will leave. And then you will die miserable deaths in the outside world.”

 

Once again, Kirigiri's words broke the silence. “She said she would ensure we left, and then she left us this just before she died. Given that, it seems very likely that this would be the key we need to get out of here,” she finished.

 

"B-but still….what  if it’s, like, a self-destruction button?” questioned Hagakure, shaking. “ ‘Shima never actually said we’d be leaving this place alive!”

 

Yet again, Kirigiri answered his suspicions, “That is possible, yes…-” “IT IS?” Hagakure interrupted her in a terrified manner.

 

“But that doesn’t mean we can just not push the button,” replied Togami, making a fair point.

 

“W..well, yeah…I guess,” Hagakure agreed.

 

“Gahahahahaha! Chillax, mang!” Genocider Syo cut in. “If anything happens to my White Knight, I’ll…..I’ll….ah-ah-ah, A _choo_!”  And the sudden sound of her sneeze echoed throughout the room.  “H... Huh? Wh... wh... what? Th-the class trial... the Puppetmaster... what?” an obviously confused Fukawa asked, helplessly.

 

“That’s all done and over, we were just about to leave,” Asahina replies, answering her obvious questions.

 

“What?! Leave?! W...we can...go outside?” To everyone's surprise, her expression changed from its usual gloomy aura. “And then.... my White Knight and I...can be bound together in love! And then! And then...we’ll be blessed with the greatest treasure of all: Children!” She looked as if she might faint from sheer excitement.

 

“Stop that. You’re making me gag,” a disgusted Togami complained.

 

“There’s nothing to worry about. I’m sure we’ll make it out of here safely,” Kirigiri stated to stop the potential argument. "I’m not so sure, what happens after we leave, though,"

 

“S-somewhere, deep down... I still... I still kinda hope... that all that stuff about the end of the world was just a big fat lie and, in reality... the peaceful world we all know and love is waiting on the other side of this door,” Hagakure commented, hopeful.

 

‘ _A big fat lie... The peaceful world we all know and love, huh?_ ’ Naegi thought, “But no matter what happened to it, it’s still 'our world.' So, whatever is waiting for us out there... watch out, because here we come.” he finished, aloud this time.

 

“Ah, well... yeah, you’re right,” Hagakure agreed. “Besides, well, compared to the academy, the world’s a pretty big place and because of how big it is, there’s obviously always going to be despair somewhere, but there’s just as much hope, you know?” he finished proudly.

 

“The search for hope - the endeavour to find hope. That, in itself, is true hope; and as long as you have that, you can keep pressing forward, no matter how far you fall. That’s what you’re trying to say, isn’t it, Naegi-kun?” Kirigiri simplified for everyone.

 

“Y...yeah, that’s pretty much it.” he answered back, a bit sheepishly.

 

“I don’t need the likes of you telling me that. Also, Junko Enoshima said that there were still people outside 'who have yet to let go of their hope'. I’m sure I can put them to good use, as the revival of the Togami family is synonymous with the revival of the world.” Togami rudely stated.

 

“I...I’ll come! Wherever you go, I’ll come with you!!” Fukawa said with glee.

 

“Me, I’m gonna go find a donut shop!. I’ll figure out the rest later!” Asahina excitedly said with joy.

 

“And what if there isn’t a donut shop?” Hagakure questioned.

 

Asahina turned to him, “I’ll make one, starting with the flour! And if there’s no flour, I’ll just plant some wheat!” she replied to him with determination.

 

“Dude, I...I hadn’t thought of that!” Hagakure nearly shouted. “If there isn’t a road, then build one....Genesis, the fates are telling me to create a new world.” He thought out loud. “I....I’ve found....my hope! I’m moving on to the next stage, dude! This is the beginning of Yasuhiro Hagakure: Act 2, dude! Thanks a bunch, ‘Hina! I feel like my eyes have been opened, dude!” he creeped his way towards Asahina.

 

“H...hey, stay back! You’re creeping me out!” Asahina said all the while backing away from Hagakure.

 

Kirigiri looked back to me, “Let’s go, Naegi-kun.” she said politely. “Even if the outside world has fallen to ruin, and even if it has been blanketed in despair, I actually kind of look forward to it, if i can face it with someone like you, I look forward to seeing...what we can do out there” she smiled at me.

 

‘ _What we can do, can we - so tiny and insignificant - really do anything? I’m sure of it. You heard me! We can do anything!_ ’ Naegi thought smiling all the while. We turned back toward the door.

 

“I guess this is goodbye, goodbye to you and goodbye to Sakura-chan. But y’know, it had to happen sooner or later, so I might as well do it with a smile on my face!” she said with glee.

 

“Guys! You ever want your fortune told, I’ll do it free of charge-anytime, anywhere!” Hagakure promised.

 

“I hate this melancholic crap. But....if you’re ever in trouble, come and talk to me, whether I’ll be free to help is another matter.” Togami reluctantly said to us.

 

“I...I feel like..I’m overflowing with this burning desire to write the...the story of my White Knight and I! And I guess, everyone else’s as well.” said a still flustered Fukawa.

 

“I won’t miss this place, but I do feel kind of strange about leaving.” Kirigiri bluntly said.

 

“I’m not quite sure… how to put it into words. But I guess this is our graduation, huh?” Naegi happily said. ‘ _As long as I don’t give up, hope will continue to spread, I have hope, so I can press forward. I have hope, which gives me courage. I have hope and so I move. And so the world moves. With my hands, our hands, we open the door, the door to the future where hope and despair are intertwined_.’ he thought to himself.

 

 


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they've made it out. But is their success really going to last as long as they thought it would in a world like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think we screwed this chapter up really terribly holy crap. it goes too fast. next time i'll make sure we pace stuff out properly i'm so sorry
> 
> there might also still be some first/third person problems we missed sorry. my friend wrote the basic draft at 1:30am apparently and i might have missed stuff as i fixed it augh

I sighed and looked up at all that’s left of the 15 students who first walked through these doors. All that remained were Kirigiri, Asahina, Hagakure, Fukawa, Togami and I - the rest were all left to rest in this god forsaken place. I had waited long enough at this point. I pushed the button, and the door automatically began to unlock and open. Once it was open, blinding light filled the doorway, and for a while it was all we could see.

 

We all decided to stick together for safety, and as we were leaving, I stopped and turned back to Hope’s Peak Academy, It was hopefully the last time I had to see it, on looking back something caught my sight, it might have my imagination but looking towards the opening I saw 9 people blocking the doorway.  Fujisaki, Ishimaru, Kuwata, Celes, Oowada, Oogami, Maizono and Ikusaba were all watching us, smiling and waving, I guess they’re all happy that we’ve finally made it out. Turning around, and not looking back, we all stepped out into the world we’d finally escaped back into.

 

But of course, despair always follows those who have hope, and it will attack them to no avail. We should have realised that. Of course there would be people, waiting outside, begging for revenge for their master of despair.

 

Masked people, proudly wearing the face of Monobear, had been awaiting our escape, and were immediately ready to attack us. We weren’t _ready_ \- there wasn’t exactly anything that could prepare us for what was transpiring. Before we’d realised exactly what they were planning, one of them managed to grab Fukawa, and started trying to drag her away.

 

“Let me go you bear worshipping freaks!” Fukawa shouted while pulling away from the man. But his grip tightened around her arm.

 

‘Now, now children, we won’t hurt you - _much_. Unless you give us the Ultimate Hope, however; in that case, you're all free to go.” Said the one that was holding onto Fukawa. Not long after, maniacal laughing broke out between the masked people.

 

We all looked at each other, concern crossing every one of our faces. No one spoke, and just as the silence started to become tense, Kirigiri stepped forward in front of the man. She gave him a stern look. The man pulled out a small, sharp knife and brought Fukawa closer to him, placing the knife at her neck.

 

“If you don’t surrender the Ultimate Hope to us, then I _will_ cut the girl’s throat.” the man threatened, smiling sadistically. After seeing the new threat, Kirigiri took a step back.

 

‘ _I have to do something, I have to think… This is all my fault, after all._ ’ I’d practically started to panic. ‘ _I don’t want them to hurt Fukawa-san, god damn it Makoto,_ think!’ I sheepishly and worriedly looked down at his feet from the guilt, feeling worthless that I, of all people, have to hide behind my friends.

 

“Let her go! We haven’t done anything to you!!” Asahina yelled. The man was filled with anger from having heard the remark. He tightened his grip on the knife, pressing it into Fukawa, and let a small line of blood run down it. She looked just about ready to faint, but she was clearly keeping strong throughout the ordeal.

 

Asahina, Hagakure and I gasped at the action. Togami just fixed his glasses and Kirigiri simply stood there, although it was clear the two of them were still shaken by the current events.

 

“You took our queen of despair from us, and we want revenge!” Someone shouted, sounding frustrated.

 

“What makes you think that we’ll give Naegi-kun to you?” Kirigiri stated calmly as she shifted into a defencive stance. “You’ll have to go through us first if you want him.” The others nodded in agreement.

 

The man laughed at their pity in protecting their friend. “Then I guess we’ll just have to take him by force.” he repeated, and with a click of his fingers, the masked people started to step towards us. “ _GET THEM!_ ”

 

The Monobear worshippers suddenly advanced towards us much quicker than we’d thought they would. We began to look around for something to defend ourselves with, but there was surprisingly little there that we could use effectively. Hagakure had found a metal pipe and Kirigiri had found something else that was somewhat small, but I couldn’t stand still long enough to see what it actually was.

 

‘ _There’s too many of them, we won’t make it at this rate…!_ ’ I thought. Everyone was trying their hardest to defend themselves against the attackers. It felt like time had slowed down, all I could see was all of my friends fighting for their lives and I was just standing here, watching the show unfold right before my eyes. It took me some time to even realise that Kirigiri and Asahina had been shouting out at me.

 

“Naegi-kun, _run_! You have to get out of here!” Kirigiri shouted while fending off two people.

 

“You have to run! They won’t stop until they get _you_! _GO_!” Asahina had yelled at around the same time.

 

“But I can’t just _leave_ you guys!” I shouted back.

 

“Just go already, we’ll meet up with you later!” said Hagakure, struggling to give me a thumbs up. “Save yourself, Naegicchi!”

 

Finally deciding they were right, I looked around frantically for a clear space to get away. But once I started running, the lead Despair remnant had spotted me.

 

“ _DON’T LET HIM GET AWAY!_ ” he shouted in a very commanding voice, and on cue a couple of his men chased after me.

 

‘ _I have to lose them…!_ ’ he thought. Coming around the corner, I spotted a huge building. ‘ _That looks like a good enough place to at least hide in the darkness, or something..._ ’ I entered the building with caution and ran up the stairwell, and found that the building was pretty dark inside. Taking a third option, I quickly decided to trick them out by jumping out of a window and into an alleyway, making sure I’d left before they found me. Closing the window as quickly and quietly as I could, I stuck by the wall outside but out of sight, and listened to see if they would enter the room and look for me. I soon heard frantic footsteps and shouting for my title, and then heard them all going even further up into the building, believing that I was still inside.

 

Satisfied with my escape, I went further into the darkness of the alleyway. Sitting down against the wall, I slumped down until I had adopted a fetal position. There was nothing I could do, I had nowhere I could go, and I probably don’t even have any friends left to go back to anymore.

 

Hours had passed.

 

I didn’t know how long I had been sitting there, but it had been long enough for me to have fallen asleep without even noticing. I must have been more exhausted than I thought. I’d woken up with a jolt, suddenly remembering where I was as I slowly stood up, seeing that it had gotten very late since I’d stopped. Without street lights, it was incredibly hard to see, but the dim moonlight had provided enough for me to at least get around. I felt miserable, hungry, and tired, but most of all I started to feel completely alone.

 

Deciding not to venture back out until it was bright enough, so I could see what I was doing, I hid back into the darkness of the alleyway. I sat in the corner this time, sliding back down and pulling my legs into my chest, resting my chin on my knees for a moment before burying my face into them instead. I could feel a couple of silent tears slowly run down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them off, trying not to let the despair get to me. But in the end I couldn’t stop it, because even now that we’ve defeated true despair together, it’s split us apart once again, and I realised that I’d never felt this alone in my whole life before.

 

And now there was nothing I could do to escape it.

 

 


End file.
